A number-falsified incoming telephone call refers to a telephone call made by a criminal who, by taking advantages of flaws of telecom operating systems, masquerades as any one number to call someone else to engage in fraudulent conduct.
The following is a technology of number-falsified phone call often used by criminals. The criminal (i.e., caller) sends to a telecom operator a fake identity, such as “110” (police), using a telephone interface of Voice Over Internet Protocol (short for VOIP). The telecom operator directly conveys the identity to the telephone called party (i.e., callee) as the incoming phone number. The incoming call is directly displayed as “110” to the callee, which makes the callee unable to determine whether the call is an authentic call or a deceptive call. Currently, a main technology for preventing deceptive callings is based on telephone number coding rules. For example, when some deceptive calls are from abroad through VOIP, they may have a prefix, such as “00192,” shown to the calling number during transmission. Related technologies may identify such prefix so as to determine whether the incoming call is a number-falsified incoming telephone call.